Sword Master
by White Fanged Wolf
Summary: Just a normal human girl with an extraordinary talent. She possess something that everybody wants. Humans, demons, and even the gods want to have control over what she can do. M for later chapters. Hiei/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters. I only own my own story lines and my own characters.

Sword Master

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

The wind blew cold. Snow drifted in an endless dance, caught between the monochrome of the gray sky and the icy ground. A malnourished young woman wandered the park. Her auburn hair flew behind her in a fiery tangle as the wind tore into her violently, tearing at her tattered dress. Her pale skin held a bluish tinge. Her honey eyes were matte, void of any life. She fell to the frozen ground in a heap, huddling against herself.

'_I'm going to die….I wonder how long it will take them to find my body…?'_ The thought was fleeting, as though it didn't matter if the life slithered from her frozen body. She thought she heard the crunching of footsteps in the snow, though she wasn't sure. It could have been hallucinations. It had been days since she had eaten, and the cold was taking its toll on her deteriorating body.

"You're not doing too well, are you?" A gentle voice hummed on the edges of her awareness. The next moment she could feel herself floating, and she knew that she had crossed the point where she might have been saved. She knew she was dying.

_The sun was shining, glinting in the blue sky like an unattainable jewel that beckons the foolish. The young woman stared out across the vast wasteland. The bronzed surface was baked to a cracked shell, only a few unidentifiable plants nudged their way up from between the crannies. There was a slight breeze, warm and dry, it played on the young woman's skin and in her hair. _

"_Do dead people dream?" The young woman sighed, basking in the glowing warmth. "I've never heard any stories, but they say dead men tell no tales." She looked up when she felt small drops splash against her bare skin. The blue sky was still cloudless, but there was no doubt that it was raining. The wind was still warm though, and it seemed to be carrying voices on its invisible currents. Just as suddenly as the rain began, it stopped, and the sky turned black. Silence filled her head, expanding until there was nothing left, just blackness._

Pain stormed through the young woman's head, and she felt her eyes flutter. Pain was surely not a part of being dead. She struggled to control the fluttering, forcing her eyes open. Or were they? It was so dark she couldn't tell if they were open or if she just thought that she had control of her body. A sliver of light flickered near the floor and she sighed in relief. There was a soft click and yellow light flooded the room.

"Ah!" She gasped, blinking furiously to adjust her eyes.

"Sorry." It was the gentle voice again. The door creaked and the light dimmed, making it more manageable for the young woman to look around. She stared up, it was a blank ceiling, and she was laying in a soft bed in a clean robe. She was warm…she couldn't remember the last time she was warm. Her stomach growled, and the memories flooded back. "I'll get you something to eat." There was an inviting kindness in his voice. The light flooded the room again, but it wasn't as blinding this time. A few moments later the door was opened again and this time two people came into the room.

"Oh, dear." A woman exclaimed. She fussed over the young woman on the bed, working to prop her up into a seated position. "How are you feeling, dear?" She asked as she rearranged the blankets, her black hair pulled out of her face, hung over her shoulder.

"Mother, let her eat first." The gentle voice said, drawing the attention of the young woman. He had vibrant red hair and the most stunning emerald eyes the young woman had ever seen. He placed the tray of steaming food, warm tea, and cool water on the woman's lap. She stared from his captivating eyes to the food and back to his eyes. "Go ahead. I know you must be starving." He smiled.

"Th-th-thank you…" She stammered, grabbing the bowl of soup and slurping at it greedily, ignoring the spoon. She ate and drank, and when she remembered that she was not alone, she put the food back on the tray and blushed. The boy's mother simply shook her head and pushed the food back into the young woman's hands.

"Eat. Don't mind manners. You need food." She whispered, smiling kindly. A few minutes later and the food was gone. "Now, how are you feeling, dear?"

"B-better. Th-thank you." The young woman said, holding the hot tea cup in her boney hands, savoring the warmth.

"Good." She was still smiling. "What's your name?"

"Ka-Kasumi." Kasumi whispered staring into the steaming tea cup.

"Kasumi? Why were you in the park?" It was the red-headed boy. His voice was still gentle, though it held a need to know tone.

"I was…I don't know…I was running from something..." She was still looking into the steam dancing from the cup. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Shuichi Minamono." The boy said with a small bow. Kasumi's eyes snapped to his face and returned quickly to the swirling steam. "This is my mother, Shiori." Kasumi smiled at the older woman before downing the contents of the tea mug in a single gulp.

"May I have some more, p-please?" The stutter was starting to fade as the food hit her system.

"Of course, dear." Shiori took the cup and left the room.

"You're a demon." Kasumi sighed, leaning deeper into the pillows, trying to hide the shaking of her body. "Are you going to take me back?"

"You know?" Shuichi looked taken aback. "And take you back where?"

"To Tsuyoshi…" Amaya pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Tsuyoshi? I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about. However, I have no plans of taking you anywhere." The young man replied. Kasumi could see his brain working furiously behind the calm face.

"He's the boss of the local Yakuza clan. I was sold to him to repay a gambling debt." The young woman paused and Shiori walked into the room with another steaming mug of tea. Shiori set the mug on the side table with a smile.

"Do you need anything else?" She smiled at her son and the young woman in the bed.

"No, thank you very much though." Kasumi smiled up at her.

"Okay. Well, I'm just in the next room if you need anything. Shuichi, don't keep her up too long. She needs her rest."

"Yes, mother." He smiled as she walked out of the room again. He turned back to the huddled figure on the bed. "You were saying?"

"My father sold me."

"Why?"

"Because, I am the only one worth anything. They needed the skills I posses." Kasumi sighed. "They have normal human clients, but they also cater to demons."

"Well, I'm not sending you back anywhere you do not want to be. My parents will be at work, and my brother and I have school tomorrow, so you will have the house to yourself. And you can call me Kurama, as long as it's not in front of my parents. Now than, I'll let you get some rest." He pushed himself away from the wall, shut off the light, and started closing the door.

"Thank you…" Kasumi whispered, but when Shuichi turned, the young woman was already asleep.

Kasumi's eyes shot open, panic made her shake. _'Oh, that's right. I'm…safe…but what is it that I'm feeling? I feel like I'm being watched…' _Kasumi crawled out of bed and went to look out the window. The sun was bright and glinting off the newly fallen snow, casting rainbows everywhere. Shaking her head she turned away from the window, a note on the bedside table caught her eye.

_Kasumi,_

_You are safe here. Please don't worry. I will be home shortly and we will go get you some clean, decent clothes to wear. My mother has set out some things for you to try on, they are in the bathroom. Feel free to take a shower, and help yourself to the kitchen. I will be home at 15:00._

_Kurama_

'_He has somebody watching me.'_ Kasumi set the note back down and looked around the room, noticing with a sigh of relief that the bathroom was attached to the room she was already in. She walked into the small room, shedding the robe. Her reflection made her turn and she frowned at herself in the mirror. She could see every bone in her body; every fresh cut, every bruise, every scar. She tried to remember when she had gotten all of them, especially the thin pair that ran near her right eye. She tried to remember a time when she had been beautiful, but couldn't. She sighed again, closing her honey eyes and walked to the shower and turned it on, waiting for the water to become hot before stepping in and standing under the cascade. As she washed herself with the vanilla smelling soap, the water and suds ran in steaming rivulets down her body, but no amount of scouring would wash away the memories her muscles held.

When the water finally ran cold, she shut the water off and stepped out. She grabbed the long sleeve shirt and seat pants that sat on the counter and put them on without bothering to dry off. Shiori was a thin woman, but her clothes were enormous on the emaciated Kasumi. Kasumi sighed, tightening the drawstring and rolling the pants up so they weren't dragging on the floor or falling off. She walked back into her room and sighed again, feeling the same eyes on her, the same energy.

"I know you are out there…" She whispered and walked out of the room and down the hall. She paused, considering whether the kitchen or the couch would be a better choice. She decided on neither and walked back into her room and crawled under the covers. "Go away." She muttered before falling asleep again.

"Kasumi?" The young woman felt herself being shaken. "Kasumi, wake up." Kurama's calm voice murmured.

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked opening one of her eyes and staring into the emerald pools staring down at her.

"You haven't eaten anything yet, have you?"

"No." She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"Come on, you have to eat something, and we have to get you some clothes." He sighed, pulling the covers off the young woman.

"No…give them back. It's so cold." Kasumi shot up and snatched at the blankets.

"Only if you get out of bed." He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Just hand them over." Kasumi stood up, grabbed the blankets, and wrapped them around herself before following the young man into the kitchen. She sat at the table and Kurama brought her a cup of tea and bowl of soup.

"Eat. Slowly." He sat next to her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kasumi asked, sipping at her tea and ignoring the soup.

"You just have, but go ahead and ask." He replied, pushing the bowl closer to her.

"Why did you have somebody watching me? Another demon?" Kasumi stared at her tea.

"You noticed? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You knew I was a demon, after all. I asked him to stick around in case something happened while I wasn't here." Kurama sighed.

"Oh. He didn't seem happy about having to do that. Not that I can blame him, babysitting can be a tedious and boring job." She muttered. "I don't think I can eat that." She nodded at the bowl.

"That's fine. We'll go get you some clothes and you can have it when we get back." Kurama smiled, and Kasumi realized he didn't mention anything about her comment on babysitting. She nodded and stood up.

"He's still here, and he seems rather upset about something." She frowned, worrying about the anger that was making her body shake.

"Hiei. Calm yourself." Kurama sighed. Kasumi was still shaking, her breath coming in shallow gasps.

"Hn." Kasumi froze at the voice that came from behind her, the energy that pressed down on her made it impossible for her to even tremble like a leaf in the wind.

"Hiei." Kurama's voice warned again, his voice sharper than before. There was a deep breath and the severity of the energy faded enough that Kasumi could breathe again. "What has you so infuriated?"

"Do you know who this girl is, Kurama?" Hiei snapped. Kasumi turned on her heel, ready to snap at him for calling her a girl, but she stopped. Before her stood somebody an inch or two shorter than herself, though his spiky black hair more than made up for the difference. He was dressed completely in black, save for the white cloth tied around his forehead.

"Her name is Kasumi, Hiei." Kurama sighed.

"Kasumi Tatsuya, of the fabled Tatsuya Clan. She is the only one to have mastered, and surpassed, her ancestor's sword-making abilities when she was just a child. Her family's skills are legendary among the three worlds. Even King Enma has a sword for himself, and the Shadow Sword was made by that Clan." Hiei hissed, glaring at Kasumi, she hung her head.

"Is this true?" Kurama asked, turning to the young woman who simply nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you would want to use me too, just like them." Kasumi whispered; her head still hung.

"No, that is not the case. However, your abilities must be safeguarded." Hiei said, the glare still not leaving his face.

"I agree. Now, however, we need to get you some clothes that fit you. Hiei, please go inform Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma about this." Kurama took the blankets from Kasumi and replaced them with a heavy coat.

"Hn." He was gone in a blur of black, and Kasumi finally felt like she could move again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just was…afraid…" Kasumi whispered.

"Don't worry. He wasn't really angry." Kurama smiled as he led her to the front door. "He's spent his life pursuing power, and the swords your family makes are legendary. Here, these should work until we can get some that fit you." He held out a pair of boots, and Kasumi put them on.

"My family doesn't make swords anymore. I learned my skills from my great-grandfather before he died, and my grandfather finished my tutelage when I was seven, right before he died. My father and brothers have no interest in blacksmithing. I'm the last person who knows my family's art." She murmered, following Kurama out the door and down the street.

"I see." He replied. They walked in silence until Kurama pointed out a store and Kasumi followed him inside.


End file.
